Taming the bad boy, enchanting the cute boy! NatsukiSatsuki one-shot
by Hatake Yuko
Summary: Satsuki is on a rampage in a wild weather and a girl gets caught under a tree. He refuses to help her at first, telling her that no one can rely on others, but something about her changes his mid.


Taming the bad boy, enchanting the cute boy

It was stormy outside with rain, heavy winds and thunder. Satsuki, Natsuki's bad side, was on a rampage in the park. Someone ticked him off badly by bumping into him after Natsuki's glasses fell off and he turned into Satsuki. None of the other members of STARISH were nearby to put any kind of glasses back on him and Satsuki had already injured a few people.

A lightning stroke into a tree nearby, causing it to catch fire and fall to the ground.

Satsuki looked towards the tree as he heard an ear piercing scream that annoyed the hell out of him, seeing a girl being caught under the tree. "Nuisance." He said and walked towards her.

The girl cried in pain and tried to get away from the tree, but it was useless. She was completely stuck and trapped under the burning tree. She looked up as a shadow appeared over her and saw a guy with blonde curly hair and emerald green eyes. "P-please… h-help me…" She cried out to him, hoping he would help him.

Satsuki just looked down at the girl and narrows his eyes. "Pathetic. You should be able to help yourself free. No one can rely on or trust others."

The girl was startled by his response. She was caught under a burning tree and can't get free. "P-please! I-I can't remove it by myself!" She yelled as her eyes got filled with more tears and kept looking up at him, trying to get eye contact.

Satsuki's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. If there was something he couldn't take, it was when people yelled at him. "You little! I'm going to-…" He cut himself off midsentence as he looked into her eyes and got caught by her hypnotizing eyes. He blinked a few times to gain his composure and took a closer look at her. She had long curly dark chocolate brown hair, beautiful golden honey yellow eyes, soft lips and flawless skin.

Satsuki shook his head lightly and looked her in the eyes again, seeing how they were filled with tears, pain, fear and despair. She was looking at him with begging eyes. He didn't know what came over him as he gathered all of his inhuman strength, pushed the tree off of the girl and picked her up, holding her bridal style in his arms.

The girl looked up at him. "T-thank you…" She said before she passed out from the throbbing pain in her legs.

Satsuki looked at the now unconscious girl in his arms and sighed. What was he going to do with her? For the first time in his life, he felt like he would feel bad if he just put her down and left her alone like this. But what else was he going to do?

"Satsukiiii!" Syo yelled and ran towards Satsuki with a pair of glasses in his hands, about to put them on him, but Satsuki dodged Syo and sent him a glare. "I don't have time for your silly games now shorty!" He said and ran off towards the hospital with the girl in his arms.

Syo blinked confused and looked after Satsuki. "Eehhh?!" He yelled in surprise as he saw Satsuki running away with a girl in his arms. "Has he gone nuts?!" Syo grabbed his phone and called Tokiya. "Tokiya, it's Syo. I don't have time to explain, but we have to hurry towards the hospital! Satsuki is heading there with a girl!"

"What?! We'll be there as soon as possible!" Tokiya said and hung up.

Syo put his phone back in his pocket and ran after Satsuki. "_What has he done to that girl?"_

Satsuki arrived at the hospital short after and looked around for a doctor. Since no one stopped up by themselves to help the girl in his arms, he just grabbed a doctor by the collar and glared at him. "Do you see the girl in my arms?!"

The doctor looked frightened at Satsuki and nodded.

"Good! Then help her!" He said and let go of the doctor's collar.

The doctor immediately took the girl from Satsuki's arms and ran off with her.

Satsuki looked at the girl as the doctor ran away with her. He wanted to follow her, but he stayed where he was. Why did he help the girl? The only one he protects is Natsuki, so why?

"Satsukiiii!" Syo yelled and managed to put a pair of glasses on him, which immediately made his switch personality.

Natsuki looked around confused. "Huh? Why am I at the hospital?"

Syo sighed and rubbed his head. "Close call."

"Syo-kun~!" Natsuki said and embraced Syo in a tight hug. "Syo-kun, what are we doing at the hospital? Did someone get hurt?"

"Aargh! Let go of me Natsuki!" Syo yelled and tried to get out of Natsuki's tight hug.

"But Syo-kun, you're so small and cute!" Natsuki said and grinned widely.

Syo's eye twitched. "Cut it out Natsuki! I'm not cute!" He said and managed to get out of Natsuki's hug. He grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the hospital.

"Syo-kun~! You're so mean!" Natsuki complained and followed Syo.

The others soon appeared by the hospital and looked at Syo and Natsuki, panting. "You did it Syo?" Masato asked.

Syo nodded. "Yeah, in the last second." He said and let go of Natsuki.

"What are you talking about?" Natsuki asked confused and looked at everyone.

"Nothing. Let's just get back to the academy before we get hurt in this weather." Tokiya said and headed back to Saotome Academy along with the others.

* * *

Two weeks has passed since the rough weather and Satsuki's rampage, and as always Natsuki doesn't know a thing of what has happened after he turned into Satsuki.

The others, and definitely Syo, are still wondering about what Satsuki did to that girl since he ran to the hospital with her. They can't even ask Natsuki about it. He doesn't know about Satsuki after all.

Natsuki entered the gathering hall of the Master Course department with a tray of homemade cookies. "Everyone~ I made you all cookies~!" He said with a wide smile on his face and placed the tray on the table.

Syo looked at the tray and sweat dropped. "Natsuki! Those look uneatable!" He yelled and pointed at the half burned flower formed cookies.

"But I made them with love Syo-kun. Take one!" Natsuki said and handed Syo a cookie.

"Hell no! I'm going to die if I eat that thing!"

"Syo-kun! Homemade food is the healthiest food you can eat!" Natsuki said with a dark voice and shoved the cookie into Syo's mouth.

"Wah!" Syo went pale and fell to the floor.

"Kurusu-kun!" Haruka yelled and ran over to Syo, waving a note sheet above his face to give him fresh air.

"Haru-chan~ you should try one too!" Natsuki said and handed Haruka a cookie.

"I-I think I have to say no Shinomiya-kun."

"But Haru-chan~" Natsuki whined.

Syo woke up and took the cookie out of Natsuki's hand. "You're going to kill her if she eats this!"

"You're so mean Syo-kun!" Natsuki said and sat down on a couch.

Otoya sweat dropped, remembering how bad Natsuki's cupcakes tasted the time he baked them.

"Heeelloo every~one!" A deep manly voice suddenly said out of nowhere.

"T-that voice…" Haruka said.

"Could it be…" Otoya continued.

Shining Saotome's head suddenly appeared high up from behind a curtain that hangs in front of an almost four meter tall window.

"P-president!" More or less everyone said in surprise and sweat dropped, seeing the head of the headmaster of Saotome Academy and the president of Saotome records appear behind a curtain.

"I have wonderful news for every~one!" Saotome said and jumped down. "From today a new person will attend the Master Course!"

"A new person?" Ren asked and raised his eyebrow slightly.

"Ohh, she is a greeeeeat singer! She passed the Academy with bravour! I want all of you to welcome her and be good to her, understood~?" Saotome asked and spun around.

Everyone nodded, slightly surprised that a new girl was going to attend the Master Course.

"Every~one, say hello to Miss. Koyaku." Saotome said and pointed towards the stairs, everyone's gaze following his finger.

On top of the staircase stood a girl no more than 5"2 tall, dressed in a black dress that went her to her knees with white laces, no sleeves and a bow around her waist. Knee long purple stockings and a black short cardigan made of laces. Her long curly chocolate brown hair was in two loose ponytails on each side of her head, tied with bows. A pair of glasses was balancing on her nose, making the light in the room reflect in her glasses, covering her golden honey yellow eyes.

Everyone stared at the girl in awe as she walked down the stairs slowly, with her hands folded in front of her. She seemed to be very nervous.

Syo narrowed his eyes a bit. This girl seemed a bit familiar to him. But he couldn't put his finger on where or when he had seen her before.

"Wooah! She's so small and cute!" Natsuki said, getting everyone's attention.

The girl looked towards Natsuki and recognized him, despite the glasses. "Y-you…" She said in a low whisper. She was not concentrating for a moment as she looked at Natsuki, causing her to trip over her own foot and began to fall. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact with the floor, but as she never got hurt, she opened her eyes again and looked up, seeing someone had caught her. It was a guy with neck long orange toned hair and blue eyes.

"Be careful, my lady. It would be sad if that pretty face of yours got a scratch." He said and smiled kindly at her.

She blushed and looked away from him. "T-thank you."

"Ren! What do you think you're doing? The poor girl is scared." Masato said calm, yet sternly.

"Don't worry Masato. I'm just being a gentleman and saving her from getting hurt."

"It more looks like you're flirting." Masato said and crossed his arms.

Haruka came over to Ren and the girl and helped her over to the couch.

Saotome laughed and spun around. "Wonderful! Take good care of her now. Goodbye~!" He said and disappeared.

Haruka helped the girl to sit down and sat down next to her and smiled. "I'm Nanami Haruka. I'm the composer for STARISH. The guys over there are the members of STARISH."

"I'm Shinomiya Natsuki, I'm 19 years old." The guy with blonde curly hair, emerald green eyes and glasses said, having a cute look on his face.

"My name is Ichinose Tokiya. I'm 18 years old." The guy with dark blue hair and light blue eyes said, having a cool and calm expression on his face.

"I'm Aijima Cecil, I'm 18 years old." The guy with dark brown hair and light green eyes said, smiling lightly.

"My name is Jinguji Ren, I'm 19 years old, my lady." The guy with the neck long orange toned hair and blue eyes said, having a flirtatious look on his face.

"I'm Ittoki Otoya! I'm 17 years old." The guy with messy red hair and red eyes said, grinning.

"My name is Kurusu Syo, I'm 17 years old." The guy with blonde hair shaded with pink and light blue eyes said, smiling.

"I'm Hijirikawa Masato. I'm 18 years old." The guy with dark blue hair and dark purple eyes said, having a straight face.

The girl looked around at everyone as they introduced themselves. "My name is Koyaku Meiko. I-I'm 18 years old." She said and fiddled with the brim of her dress.

"Welcome to the Master Course, Mei-chan." Natsuki said as he walked over to her.

"M-Mei-chan?" She said and tilted her head a bit to the side.

"Yes! It sounds so cute and adorable! It fits your cute look." Natsuki said and smiled. "Here, take a cookie." He said, giving her one of his homemade cookies.

Meiko blushed lightly and looked at the cookie. "T-thank you." She said and took the cookie.

"Huh? Wah! Don't eat that Meiko!" Syo said and snapped the cookie out of her hand.

"Syo-kun! That was not nice! That's Mei-chan's cookie. I have plenty of cookies for everyone!" Natsuki said and smiled widely.

"Baka! I don't want to eat the cookie! I was saving Meiko from dying!"

"D-dying?" Meiko said startled and looked at the cookie in Syo's hand.

Syo looked at Meiko and sweat dropped. "Not die literally. Natsuki's cooking skills are the worst ever. Eat this and you'll be in bed for days."

"Syo-kun~! You're so mean!" Natsuki complained and whined.

"Stop acting like a big baby already!" Syo said.

"U-uhm… S-Shinomiya-san?" Meiko said and looked at Natsuki, having a pinkish tint on her cheeks.

"Yes Mei-chan?" Natsuki said and looked at Meiko.

"I-I want to thank you for saving me." She said and looked into Natsuki's eyes.

"Saving you? Mei-chan, have we met before?" He asked a bit confused.

"_Oh shit! It's her!"_ Syo thought to himself as he remembered where he had seen Meiko before. "Natsuki! Go make a cake!"

Natsuki's face lightened up. "Syo-kun! You have never asked me to make you a cake before!" He said and stormed off to the kitchen.

Syo sweat dropped. "What have I done?"

"Kurusu-kun, why did you do that?" Haruka asked confused.

Syo looked at Haruka and the others. "Do you remember the storm we had two weeks ago where Satsuki was on a rampage in the park?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Tokiya asked and slightly raised his eyebrow.

"That's the girl Satsuki took to the hospital." Syo said and pointed at Meiko.

Everyone looked at her in shock and surprise. "That's the girl Satsuki took to the hospital?!" Otoya asked.

Meiko just blinked in confusion. "Huh? I-it wasn't' Shinomiya-san who saved me?" She asked and looked a Syo.

"It was, in a way." Syo said.

Meiko looked down at her hands. "I-I'm confused now. He looks just like the guy who saved me. T-the only difference is the glasses."

"Meiko, there's something you should know about Natsuki." Syo said and sat down on the coffee table. "Natsuki and Satsuki are the one and same person. Natsuki suffers from a split personality problem called 'Gemini Syndrome'. Satsuki is his bad side and he only appears when Natsuki isn't wearing any kind of glasses. When Natsuki becomes himself again, he doesn't know anything of what Satsuki has done. He doesn't even know about Satsuki."

"S-so if Shinomiya-san removes his glasses, then Satsuki will appear?"

Syo nodded. "Exactly. But don't remove the glasses. Satsuki is very violent and ten times stronger than Natsuki, if not more. That he even helped you two weeks ago is a miracle and a mystery to all of us."

"What happened exactly?" Cecil asked curiously.

Meiko looked at Cecil and then down at her hands in her lap. "I-I was on my way home and took the shortcut through the park. A lightning hit a tree next to me, causing it to set on fire and break. T-the tree fell onto my legs and trapped me. I couldn't get free. I-it was then he came over to me. A-at first he didn't want to help me. He wanted to let me stay under the burning tree that was crushing my legs…" Meiko stopped for a moment and clutched around the brim of her dress. "I-I don't know what made him change his mind, but he suddenly pushed the tree away from me and picked me up. After that everything went black and the next thing I know is that I wake up in the hospital."

Everyone was silent for a moment. They couldn't believe their own ears that Satsuki had actually saved someone who wasn't Natsuki.

"So he did save you. I was afraid he had done something to you." Syo said.

Meiko shook her head. "H-he didn't hurt me. H-he saved me. The doctor said that if I had been under the tree just a bit longer they would have to amputate my legs."

Everyone's eyes widened and their jaws dropped. "W-wow..." Haruka said somewhat amazed.

Syo was about to say something when cake was suddenly shoved into his mouth. "I finished it Syo-kun! The cake you asked for. Do you like it?" Natsuki asked and looked at Syo, whose face turned from red to blue before he fell to the floor and rolled around, flames coming out of his mouth. "Y-you're killing me Natsuki!" He said and spit out the terrible cake. "What the hell did you put in that thing?!" He asked and pointed at the cake.

"Huh? Sugar, flour, eggs, butter, chocolate, Tabasco sauce and chili."

Syo's face went all red as he flew up from the floor, grabbing Natsuki's collar and shook him. "You don't put freaking Tabasco sauce and chili in a cake!"

Everyone else sweat dropped and watched Syo shake the life out of Natsuki.

Otoya looked at Meiko as he seemed to hear her giggle. "Hey Mei-chan."

She looked over at Otoya along with everyone else as he seemed to have caught their attention. "Y-yes?"

"Saotome-san said you were a great singer. Do you mind singing for us? I'm curious to hear you sing." He said and smiled.

"Yeah, now when you mention it Otoya. I'm curious to hear this lovely lady's voice as well." Ren said, taking a hold of Meiko's hand and kissed it.

Meiko looked at Ren and blushed as he kissed her hand. "S-sure. I can sing for you. I-is there a piano or a keyboard here?"

"There's a keyboard in the music studio. You play the piano?" Masato asked.

Meiko nodded and got up from the couch. "Y-yes I do. I play the guitar too, but I like the piano the most."

"Follow us Mei-chan. We will show you where the music studio is." Otoya said and began to walk towards the studio, everyone else following.

When they had plugged the keyboard and the microphone to the speaker, Meiko gave a disk to Otoya. "P-put this in please. It has the other instrumental tracks on it I need for the song." She said and walked inside the studio where they keyboard and microphone was.

Otoya put the disk in and gave Meiko the thumbs up, signaling her to begin.

Meiko nodded, took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she began to play the keyboard. (Sweetbox – I miss you)

As she sang, it was like the others could feel the emotions Meiko tried to express with the song through her voice. They could feel her pain from a loss of someone she once held dear. They were truly amazed.

Natsuki watched Meiko sing. It was like her voice reached deep within him, awakening something. He couldn't explain what it was, but he felt warm. It was a good feeling. His eyes widened slightly as he saw a tear run down her cheek. He couldn't help it but feel a bit jealous, but he didn't know why he felt like that.

Meiko stopped singing and slowly opened her eyes, looking out on everyone through the big squared glass window. "H-how was that?" She asked, waiting patiently for their reply.

"Wooah! That was amazing Mei-chan!" Otoya said.

"You have a beautiful voice!" Haruka said and smiled sweetly.

Meiko smiled lightly and wiped a tear. "T-thank you."

"I think we can all agree that we felt your emotions, right Natsu… Shiiit!" Syo said as he looked at Natsuki, just to see he was missing his glasses, which means it isn't Natsuki, but Satsuki.

"Heh." Satsuki said with a slight smirk and walked inside the studio to Meiko, locked the door and stood right in front of her. "You."

Meiko blinked a few times and looked up at Satsuki, since he was a little more than a head taller than her. "S-Satsuki…"

"Oi Satsuki! What the hell are you doing!?" Syo yelled from the other side.

Satsuki ignored him. "That song. Someone hurt you. Someone you loved. I feel somewhat jealous." He said and looked into Meiko's golden honey yellow eyes.

"M-my boyfriend died a year ago from a heart failure. W-we were together for three years." Meiko said and slightly teared up. "H-he would always protect me no matter how ill he felt. H-he was always there for me." She said and began to cry into her palms.

Everyone looked at Meiko and Satsuki through the glass. They felt sad and sorry for Meiko that she had lost her boyfriend.

Satsuki narrowed his eyes before he pressed Meiko up against the wall, trapping her and making it impossible for her to escape.

"Satsuki! You bastard!" Syo yelled and clenched a fist.

Once again, Satsuki ignored Syo's yelling. He placed a finger under Meiko's chin and lifted her head a bit, making her look at him. He frowned when he saw the somewhat scared look on Meiko's face. "Don't look at me like that."

She quickly closed her eyes. "S-sorry…"

"I'm not trying to hurt you. Look at me like you did when I saved you, with begging eyes."

Meiko slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Satsuki again, slightly puzzled. "B-begging? What do you want me to beg for?"

"Just do it." Satsuki said, his eyebrow twitching. Her question annoyed him.

Meiko closed her eyes and thought back on the day Satsuki saved her from the burning tree. She recalled the feelings she had when he at first rejected to help her. She opened her eyes again and looked at Satsuki with the same emotion filled eyes as she did that day. The eyes that were filled with pain, fear and despair, begging for help.

Satsuki smirked slightly and grabbed her chin gently between his thumb and index finger. "Good girl." He said and looked at her soft lips before he captured them in a sweet kiss, causing everyone to almost faint out of shock.

"Satsuki! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Syo yelled and tried to open the door.

Meiko's eyes widened as she felt Satsuki's lips against hers and looked into his emerald green eyes, noticing he was looking at her as well.

Satsuki slowly pulled from the kiss and touched her lips with his thumb as he looked at them. "They're just as soft as they look." He said and looked her in the eyes again. "I'll protect you from now on, Meiko. You belong to me now. To Natsuki and I." He said and stroke her cheek.

Meiko just gave a single nod and kept looking into Satsuki's eyes. She actually didn't know what to do or what to say.

"Satsukiiii!" Syo yelled as he got the door kicked in and put a pair of glasses on Satsuki. He blinked a few times and looked at Meiko, noticing the tears. "Mei-chan~ why are you crying?" It was definitely Natsuki again.

Meiko wiped her tears and sniffed. "I-it's nothing Shinomiya-san."

"Please, call me Natsuki or Natsu-kun." He said and smiled widely as he embraced Meiko in a hug, holding her close.

* * *

A month has passed and Meiko has become good friends with the members of STARISH and Haruka. She spends a lot of time with Natsuki, teaching him how to cook and bake properly without adding all kinds of weird ingredients. Satsuki had appeared a few times as well, but only when Natsuki was alone with Meiko and because she had dared to remove his glasses. As Satsuki has said himself, Meiko has managed to tame him only by him looking into her eyes.

Meiko had a hard time accepting in the beginning that Satsuki had just randomly claimed her as his, but she has grown fond of it. She feels safe when she's around Natsuki and Satsuki and she like how Satsuki is protective of her, just like her old boyfriend was. She has grown feelings for Natsuki as well, though he and Satsuki is technically the same person, they're still two different personalities. Meiko likes Satsuki's violent, yet protective nature and Natsuki's liking on sweet and cute things.

Natsuki had invited Meiko on a picnic for just the two of them as a way of saying thank you for teaching him how to cook and bake properly. They're both on their way to the place where they are supposed to have the picnic, Meiko having her arm hooked with Natsuki's and him carrying the picnic basket in his other hand.

"N-Natsu-kun. Why is it just the two of us and not everyone who's going on the picnic?" Meiko asked and looked up at Natsuki.

He looked down at her and smiled. "Because I want to thank you for helping me, Mei-chan. It wouldn't be a proper 'thank you' if everyone else had to join us. Besides, I want your cuteness to be all mine today." He said and looked at the path they were walking on again.

Meiko blushed faintly at Natsuki's words and nodded, looking straight ahead again. "A-am I really that cute?" She asked.

Natsuki looked down at Meiko again, looking at how she was dressed today. She wore a white shirt with a red rose pattern on it, a black vest, a black skirt with white laces, a white bow tied around her waist and black and white striped knee-length stockings. Her hair was hanging loose today and had a bow tied around her head that kept her hair, except her bangs, away from her face. "Yes Mei-chan! You're one of the most cutest things I've ever seen! You're not very tall and you always wear a dress or a skirt with a bow somewhere. It's cute and adorable~"

Meiko glanced up at Natsuki again and blushed ten shades of red. "T-thank you Natsu-kun."

"You're welcome Mei-chan." Natsuki said and smiled, watching her cute and adorable blushing face. He had definitely fallen for this shy and delicate girl.

They soon arrived at a glade in the forest where they were surrounded by nothing else than trees and flowers. Natsuki put the picnic basket down and took the blanket, folding it out and placed it on the ground. He gently took a hold of Meiko's hand. "Hold on to me while you sit down. That way you won't fall." He said and smiled lightly at her.

Meiko blushed faintly again and slowly sat down, holding on to Natsuki's hand.

He smiled softly as he sat down next to Meiko and took the food from the basket, placing it in front of them.

"N-Natsu-kun, how much food did you make?" Meiko asked as she saw all the different kinds of food he placed in front of them.

"I made some of the dishes you taught me Mei-chan. Beef teriyaki, curry, onigiri, ebi chili and sushi." Natsuki said as he put some of the different dishes on a plate and gave it to Meiko.

She took the plate and a fork, smiling lightly at Natsuki. "T-thank you." She said and began to eat the food he had made for the two of them. "I-it's really good Natsu-kun."

"Thank you Mei-chan!" Natsuki said and happily began to eat. He was glad that Meiko had accepted his picnic invitation.

Both of them finished eating after about an hour. Natsuki put the rest of the food away as Meiko laid down on her back and looked up at the sky and leaves above them, taking in the fresh air in a deep breath.

Natsuki glanced to the side at Meiko as he heard her take a deep breath. "Are you okay Mei-chan?" He asked a bit worried.

"Y-yeah. I'm just relaxing Natsu-kun." She said and turned her head, looking at Natsuki.

He nodded with a smile as he finished putting the food away and laid down on his side next to Meiko, looking at her. He was truly enchanted by her. He had never seen such beautiful eyes before. Both the golden honey yellow color they had and all the emotions they held. Her flawless and soft skin, her petite height and her voice when she sang. Everything about her seemed to amaze him and enchant him.

"Mei-chan…"

Meiko turned her head when she heard Natsuki say her name. She began to blush when she saw he had moved closer to her. There was almost no air between them. "Y-yes Natsu-kun?"

Natsuki laid an arm over Meiko's waist and pulled her closer to him, having her to roll on her side.

She blushed a tan darker and looked Natsuki in the eyes. "N-Natsu-kun…"

He smiled lightly at her before gently pressing his lips against hers, caressing her cheek with his thumb.

Meiko's eyes widened slightly by the sudden kiss before she closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss. This is the first time Natsuki had kissed her. Satsuki had kissed her few times, but Natsuki had never done it before, until now.

Natsuki slowly pulled from the kiss and rested his forehead against Meiko's. "I'm sorry if I startled you and made you hate me Mei-chan. I couldn't resist it any longer." He said and stroke her cheek gently before sitting up again.

Meiko opened her eyes and looked at Natsuki. She sat up as well and held on to his arm, resting her head against his shoulder. "D-don't say sorry Natsu-kun. I don't hate you."

He glanced to the side at her, observing her. "You don't?"

She shook her head and looked up, meeting his eyes. "N-no. The truth is Natsu-kun… I… I have developed feelings for you." She said and blushed a dark shade of red.

Natsuki smiled widely and wrapped his arms around Meiko, holding her close to him. "I'm glad to hear you say that Mei-chan. I have feelings for you too. I love you."

Meiko snuggled in to Natsuki. "I-I love you too Natsuki." She said and kissed his cheek.

Natsuki removed his glasses to wipe away the tears of joy, but of course he turned into Satsuki. He put the glasses down and looked at Meiko, gently grabbing her chin between his thumb and index finger. "Want to say those words to me too? It's not fair that Natsuki gets all of your attention." He asked and stole a quick kiss from her.

Meiko looked at Satsuki as she placed a hand on his cheek. "I-I love you Satsuki." She said and pecked his lips.

Satsuki smirked and laid down, pulling Meiko with him. "Good." He said and held her close to him.


End file.
